Crazy
by kikiharuka13666
Summary: Bella gets put in a mental institution. How will the Cullen's break her out. Takes place during New Moon.lemons.
1. taken

Charlie's POV

I watched Bella. She was having another nightmare. I could always tell because she would call out for Edward. She would also tell him to turn him to turn her into a vampire. She was beginning to make progress by hanging out with Jacob but pretty soon I would have to do something drastic. She didn't eat. She barley slept. She didn't even want to talk to me or her mother these days. Tomorrow I would be going fishing and she would be hanging out with Jacob. I slowly walked back to my bedroom and sank into a dreamless sleep. When I woke up Bella was already up sitting on the couch. She was dressed and ready to go. I got dressed quickly and ate breakfast. Bella decided to ride down to La Push with me today. That was odd. We got to La Push by 6am. Jacob and Billy were waiting on their porch. Jacob came up and walked Bella away. Billy and I decided to take the boat down to first beach today to fish.

BPOV

Jacob and I walked down to First Beach. We walked up to the cliffs. I looked out over the water. I put my hand in my pocket and the paper felt like dead weight.

"Jacob it's chilly and I left my coat in the cruiser. Can you go get it?"

Jacob walked slowly away and I put the paper on the cliff. I wedged it between two rocks so that it would stay in place and still be visible. I stepped toward the edge of the cliff.

Charlie's POV

I steered the boat carefully along the shoreline. It was then that I saw Bella. She was standing on a cliff. She was going to jump!

"Bella get down now!"

She looked at me and then I saw Jacob tackle her. I quickly parked the boat and ran to where Jacob was struggling to hold Bella.

"What were you thinking?!"I hollered.

"I wanted to hear his voice. That's all I want."Bella replied.

"Then why is there a suicide note up there Bella?"Jacob questioned.

"I want to be with him. Without him I am nothing."Bella said dryly.

I hated what I was about to do but I had to do it. I took out my phone and called the mental institution I had kept on speed dial for the past month. When they picked up I told them the situation. They sent someone out and said that the van would be there soon. We walked Bella back to the cruiser. We put her in the back and Jacob climbed up front with me. We drove back to the house and I supervised while Jacob helped Bella pack. 1 hour 39 minutes later the van showed up. I handed them Bella's and put a list of phone numbers in Bella's pocket. I gave her a kiss goodbye and watched as they dragged my daughter away. She was kicking and screaming and in order to get her out of the house they had to sedate her. Just for good measures they put a strait jacket on her. I watched with a heavy heart as they drove her away.

BPOV

I couldn't believe it my dad was sending me away. But why? All I want is too see Edward. Is that too much to ask. At first I thought my dad would drive me but was shocked when the white van pulled up front. That was it. I was not being dragged away like a crazy person. I was about to jump out my bedroom window when Jacob grabbed me. I elbowed him and climbed back on the windowsill. I was about to jump when 2 strong sets of arms grabbed me. I tried to fight but I couldn't move. I struggled until I felt a needle enter my neck. Then everything went black.

EPOV

I was sitting on the couch watching my family go about their life. It was one of those rare visits home. Then Alice's eyes clouded over. Vision time.

_Bella was standing on a cliff she was about to jump. Then her future disappeared._

I was about to jump off the couch when Alice had another vision.

_Bella was being pulled off her window sill by two men in white. Bella fights back. She gets injected with something. Then she is put into a white van. It said Lane County Psychiatric Hospital. It then drove away. _

I flew off the couch and got directions off the computer. Within 1 minuet I was out the door. I ran as fast as I could toward Forks.

**Alright I know that the POV kept changing but it was the best way to tell the story. Please review. **


	2. lost

BPOV

When I woke up I couldn't move. I looked around me. I was in a plain white room. I was on a steel table tied down. I was in a straitjacket. Just then a doctor entered the room. He was about 5' 5". He had dark brown hair and six pack abs. He was wearing jeans a blue short sleeve shirt and a doctor's coat. He looked to be about 30.

"Hello Bella. How are you feeling? My name is ."

"Where am I? What's going on?"

"Don't worry. As soon as you get better you'll go home. You're at Lane County Psychiatric Hospital. Your dad sent you here to get better."

"I want to go home. I want Edward. I want Alice. I want my family."I was near hysterics.

"Bella if you calm down I can take the straitjacket off you. Now take deep breaths. In out in out."

I did as I was told and he kept his promise. When I calmed down he untied me and took the straitjacket off. I sat up and hugged myself. I was cold.

"Where's my stuff. I want my clothes."

"They're in your room and as soon as I check you out I'll take you there."

He came over and handed me a shirt and a pair of pants.

"Put these on so I can examine you."

I waited for him to leave but he didn't. So I just sat there.

"Bella the rules say I have to stand here."

I went over to the corner and faced the wall. I quickly put the clothes on. I then folded up my shirt and pants and put them on the silver table. came over to me and started looking through my hair. He then felt along my back and the front of my torso. He then began to feel between my legs. After he finished frisking me he handed me a form.

"Could you please fill this out?"

I did as I was told again and handed the form back. He then picked up my clothes and ordered me to follow him. He led me to a shower room and handed me my clothes and a box.

"You have 20 minutes."

I was showered and dressed in 13 minutes and stat patiently for the doctor to come back. He then led me to a room with bare walls. On the far wall there was a window. Next to the window was a desk. A chair was at the desk. Next to the door was a night stand. On the far left wall was a bed. At the end of the bed was a small dresser.

"Your things are under the bed. You have one hour then a nurse will show you to my office. Any questions?"

"No thank you for everything."

He walked out of the room and I went to my bed. I pulled the bags out and started putting my clothes away. I then sat down and pulled out my favorite book. I was just about to start the third chapter when there was a small knock on the door.

"Bella the doctor will see you now."

I dog eared my book and followed the nurse down the hall.

EPOV

I was filled with relief when I saw Bella's house. I walked up to the door and knocked. Billy answered a moment later. I walked in and found Charlie on the couch. He had been crying.

"You're too late Bella left 4 hours ago."Charlie told me.

"No… she has to be here… she just has to be…why…where is she?"I stuttered.

Just then Alice walked in. She wrapped her arm around me to comfort me.

"I will never tell you where she is. You did this to her."

"Please Charlie. I have to find her."

"Get out of my house now."

I walked out the door with a heavy heart.

"Alice what was the name on the van?"

"Lane County Psychiatric Hospital"

"Alright we got to go there."

"It'll do no good. I just got a call from Carslie. He said that they transport to three different hospitals. They also have two other branches out of state."

"I will find her if it's the last thing I do."


	3. raped

BPOV

I entered an office. It was very businesslike. It had one big window along the back wall. In front of the window was a desk and chair. The desk had a very nice computer on it. Along the left and right wall were bookshelves. The wall with the door was bare. The nurse closed the door as soon as I entered. I walked over to the desk and sat at a chair in front of the desk.

"Hi Bella. Did you get settled in ok?"

"Yes just fine."

"I have looked over your chart and we are going to put you on a depression medication. But first I have to examine you."

"Didn't you do that earlier?"

"No I was looking for concealed weapons. No could you please take off your shirt and pants."

"Do I have to?"

"Bella don't make me force you."

He motioned for me to go take my clothes off and go lay down on a couch in the corner of the room. I did as I was told then the doctor came over to me. He took off his clothes too. Something was very wrong. I realized he was hard.

He started squeezing my breasts. It felt very uncomfortable. He made me open my mouth and stuck his master in my mouth. He then thrust in and out. I wanted to scream but couldn't. Once he pulled it out of my mouth I thought I was done but I was wrong. He put a condom on. This was not going to end pretty. He then pulled my legs apart and stuck his master in my vagina. He kept thrusting in and out. He kept doing that for 13 minutes. Then he pulled it out. He then brought his mouth to my mouth and kissed me deeply. He made me grab his master and take his condom off. He then made me give him a blow job. When he said I was finished he put another condom on and stuck his master back in me. He thrust a little bit then took it out. He threw the condom away and put his clothes on. I was about to sit up and put my clothes on when he pushed me down.

"Bad girl. Now we have to redo the therapy."

He took his clothes back off and climbed back on top of me. He started grabbing my breasts again. He then took his fingers and stuck then in my vagina. He began playing with my clit. He then stuck his master back in but didn't put on a condom. I felt him thrust in and out repeatedly until he came. He pulled himself back out and got dressed.

"Get up and get dressed. This exam is over."

I got up quickly and threw my clothes on. As soon as I was dressed I left the room. As soon as I reached my room I sat down and cried. The bell rang for dinner and I left the room.

EPOV

I was sitting on the couch while Carslie was making some phone calls. He was doing everything in his power to find Bella. Then Alice had another vision.

_Bella walked into an office. She was forced to take her clothes off. She was the raped. _

The vision ended and I growled.

"Carslie hurry up Bella is going to get raped."

Carslie hung up the phone just then.

"I got and address."


	4. escape plan

EPOV

I was about ready to leap off the couch when Esme stopped me.

"We have to come up with a plan. If we just bust in there then we'll never get Bella out."

"Esme she's already been in there for a day and a half. It's going to take up an hour and a half in the cars."

"Sweetie it should take an hour and a half. But I'm pissed and I'll be driving."

Wow something I was actually scared of.

"Fine"

"Basic plan."Carslie began, "We go in there and Edward finds her by reading thoughts. We will grab her. Esme and Alice will walk away with her and us guys will take care of anybody who gets in our way. Rosalie will be waiting in the getaway car."

"That's great. But she's going to be getting an 'exam' when we go in there" Alice spoke up.

"Well then we'll take care of the 'doctor'"

We then left the house. Esme climbed in the driver's seat. As soon as we were all in Esme stepped on the gas pedal. I looked at the speedometer. She was going 100 in the forest! How fast was she going to go on the freeway?! As soon as we hit the freeway she pushed the car to its limit. I risked a look at the speedometer again. She was going 250 miles an hour!

"Esme I have never seen you this angry. You're a little speed demon."

"Well Emmitt nobody messes with my family if they want to live."

"I'm shutting up."

Esme continued swerving around cars. Within 20 minutes we were in front of the hospital.

"Time to go save Bella" I cheered.


	5. escaped

BPOV

I woke up. I got dressed and went to breakfast. I had been here for 2 days. I had been raped twice. After breakfast I went to the doctor's office. He gave me my meds and then I took my clothes off and lay down on the couch.

He came over and skipped his warm up. He didn't even put a condom on he just stuck his master in. As he began thrusting I heard some arguing in the hall.

I then heard a crash. Just then the door flew open. I looked over to see Edward. Then the rest of the family entered. The doctor looked up startled. He then pulled himself out of me. Edward came over and ripped him off of me. Alice grabbed my clothes and helped me get dressed at vampire speed. She and Esme walked out of the room with me. I was still stunned to see them. As we neared my room I was grabbed by someone strong. Esme whirled around and punched him. He was out cold.

"No one messes with my family."She screamed.

When we got in my room Alice collected my stuff in 30 seconds. We then started walking towards the entrance. As the entrance came into view I was grabbed again. This time my wrist was grabbed. He pulled and twisted but the girls wouldn't let go. Alice kicked him in the balls with all her force. She was wearing high heels. That guy was not going to have any kids. We ran out the door and I saw the jeep sitting by the door. Alice climbed in the back with me Esme climbed in the front seat. I noticed Rosalie was in the driver's seat. Just then I saw Edward, Carslie, Emmitt, and Jasper dash out the door at a human pace. Edward climbed in next to me. The rest of the boys climbed in the bed of the jeep. We tore out of the driveway so fast that everything outside the window blurred. A few minutes later we pulled into a parking lot. Esme and Rosalie switched places. The guys climbed out of the back and jumped in the Mercedes parked a few feet away. Within one minute we were on the road again. As we drove off I saw Edward relax. I looked at the speedometer. The car was going 200 miles per hour! Edward wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled into his chest. I was safe at last.

We were home about half an hour later. Edward helped me out of the jeep because I was still dazed. We went into the house and Edward sat me down on the couch. A few seconds later Carslie walked in. He walked directly over to me.

"Bella can I take a look at you to make sure you're not hurt?"

I just nodded. I couldn't find my voice. Carslie started feeling my head. When he found nothing there he started examine my torso. I just squeezed my eyes shut.

"Bella sweetie I'm not going to hurt you."

He let go of my torso and began to look at my arms. When he got to my hurt wrist I just pulled it away. It was very painful to move. He suddenly had a brace in his hand. He slid it on my wrist and began checking my legs. After he finished I pulled my legs close to my body and hugged myself. I felt Edward pull me into his lap. I cuddled deeper into his chest. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward nod. Carslie, Emmitt, Rosalie, and Esme walked out the door and I heard the jeep start. Alice kissed me on top of the head. She then walked out of the room. When we were alone I looked up at Edward.

"Why? Why did you leave?"


	6. expanations

EPOV

This was the one question I was hoping she wouldn't ask. I thought for a second to find the words.

"I left for you."

"You think I wanted you to leave. The past few months I have been in a shell. Why do you think I was in a crazy house?"

"Bella I left because I love you. You are not safe around me. I thought that –"

"You don't think. Your too busy wrapped up in other peoples thoughts."

"Bella please I thought you would be safer if I left."

"Did you ever once think about what this would do to me emotionally?"

"Bella I'm sorry."

"It's too late to apologize."

"I just thought about your safety. Esme and I fought on it for 13 hours. Esme said that I shouldn't leave but I didn't listen. Please believe me."

"Listen I'm going to leave. I'm going to start a new life and try to forget you. I might have to take every drug that exists but I will try."

Esme walked in at that moment. _I'm not going to let her leave again. It's getting pretty heated in here and I need to be able to stop her from leaving._ I nodded to Esme's idea.

"Bella listen I don't want you to leave."

"'_I don't want you anymore Bella'"_

"Edward did you really say that to her?"

"Yes"

Bella began to get up from the couch, "I don't want you anymore Edward."

Bella began to walk towards the door but Esme grabbed her in a hug.

_Edward me and you will be having a serious talk when this all blows over. She's a sweet girl and you treat her like trash. You should feel ashamed of yourself._

Esme walked out of the house with Bella and climbed in a car. They drove off somewhere. Esme had begun reciting the Pledge of Allegiance in her head to disguise her thoughts. I hadn't hunted in a while so I took off hunting.

When I got back to the house 2 hours later everyone was home. Emmitt was inside laughing about something. I heard Bella laugh too. I bolted in the house at top speed and saw Bella playing Guitar Hero. She was playing the guitar and singing. I was impressed. I then looked at the score. She was kicking Emmitt's ass. If she could do that as a human with a sprained wrist what could she do as a vampire? When Esme saw me she gave me the death glare. Oh crap. I was in trouble. When the song on Guitar Hero ended Jasper took Emmitt's place.

_Outside NOW!_ The entire family screamed at me. Now I was really in trouble. Without Jasper to control their emotions I was dead. I started backing out of the house ready to run. When we were out of Bella's hearing range Emmitt grabbed me. Esme came over to me and slapped me across the face.

"You almost took my daughter away you bastard." Esme had never swore that much or slapped me. I must be in deep.

"Do you know how much I have missed her?"Alice spoke up.

"I'm sorry can we talk about this without me being restrained?"

"No!"Everyone shouted.

"I got an idea. Let's show him what he'd lose then we'll show him the consequences."Emmitt piped up.

"No. Please don't."

I was too late though. I saw Bella smiling as she we danced at prom. I saw her smiling when she met my family for the first time. I saw Bella laughing as we ran through the woods. I saw our first kiss. Then Jacob walked through the woods. He showed me Bella after they found her in the woods. He showed Bella living a shell. He showed Bella as a fragile baby who had to be forced to eat. He showed me Bella tossing and turning from nightmares. Then he showed me Bella about to jump off a cliff. That did it I broke down. My knees buckled and I crumpled to the ground.

"I'm sorry. I messed up bad didn't I?"

"You nearly took away my friend. My friend Edward."Rosalie was pissed," You know how hard it is for me to make friends. Just imagine what I would have done if she had died or gotten hurt. Let's just say you'd be missing a few limbs."Rosalie gave me the most menacing look ever.

"Son we care about you. Esme managed to explain to Bella how much you love her but you have to apologize. I won't be here next time you piss off the family. I'll just let them rip you to shreds and feed you to the dogs."

I got up slowly and walked toward the house. I would set things straight.


	7. in sickness and in health

BPOV

I laid down on the bed I was suddenly dizzy. Maybe I had too many cokes. Edward and his family had left the house one hour. I had just been singing when all of a sudden my world was spinning and I was falling to the ground. Jasper had caught me and carried me up to Edward's room. I walked to the bed. I heard the door open down stairs and suddenly was surrounded by vampires.

"What happened?"Carslie questioned.

"I don't know. She was singing then she just collapsed."Japer replied.

Suddenly my eyelids were very heavy.

"Bella you need to stay awake."Carslie urged.

I tried to open my eyes but it was hard. I got them opened into a squint but that was as far as I got. I suddenly felt a tight squezz in my stomach. I shot up and gripped my stomach. It was blood curdeling pain. Suddenly the bed sheets got red and everything went black.

I blinked open my eyes. How long had I been sleeping. I looked around me. I was still in Edward's room but I was wearing different clothes and the sheets had been changed. I heard talking downstairs but I couldn't make out the words. I attempted to stand up but fell back on the bed. I tried again slower. I managed to stand up strait. I was about to take a step for and then a pair of cold arms stopped me. I looked up into Edwards eyes.

"Where are you going young lady?"

"To clean up and get dressed."

"oh no your not. Back in bed now. Don't make me force you."

I slowly got back in bed and Edward just stood next to the bed. Carslie came in just then.

"So Carslie what do I have."

"Bella did you know that you were pregnant."

"Pregnant…what…that's impossible."

"Well anyway the baby for some reason just dropped out of you. Consider it a period from hell. But it was very quick."

"With that said when can I get out of bed?"

"Whenever Edward gives you the okay."

He sauntered out of the room. My mouth open. He just fed me to the dogs.

"Bella I wanted to apologize for everything. I have made a lot of mistakes in my life but leaving you was the biggest. Can you ever forgive me?"

I didn't answer. I just kissed him on top of his head. I then got out of bed and got cleaned up. I wandered downstairs and made myself breakfast. Edward wanted to do it but I wouldn't let him baby me. After I finished breakfast I challenged Emmitt to a rematch at Guitar Hero. Once again I killed him at it. I looked at my watch it was noon. I decided to go shopping. Within seconds Alice was by my side begging to come. I agreed and we took off. Three hours later we walked back into the house with a thousand dollars worth of stuff. I pulled out the gift I had bought for Rosalie. I also pulled out the gift for Esme. I called out for them and they were in the living room in a second. I handed them there gifts and there faces lit up. When they open the boxes there jaws dropped.

"Bella there beautiful. You never could've afforded these earings."Esme exclaimed.

"Bella I just love the locket its georgus."Rosalie said.

Just then Alice grabbed my hand. She dragged me upstairs and started rummaging through her closet.

"Alice whats going on?"

"You'll see. But what to wear."

She eventually pulled out a blue halter dress. It had a v-neck. It poofed out at the waist like a princess gown. It hung down to my knees. She helped me get it on then handed me blue two inch heels. After brushing my hair and putting on lip gloss she let me look in the mirror. I was amazed. There was a knock on the door and I looked up to see Edward. He was wearing dress slacks and a dress shirt.

"I feel underdressed."

"Don't Edward you look great."

He took me in his arms and carried me out to the car. We drove to some really fancy restaurant in Port Angeles. After we were seated and ordered I noticed Edward start to fidiget.

"Edward whats wrong?"

I didn't have time to answer because just then my food arrived. I ate in silence still waiting for Edward to answer my question. After I finished eating Edward stood up. I was about to stand up when Edward got down on one knee. I knew what was coming now. This defiantly caught me off gurard. Just this morning he was apologizing for leaving me.

"I love you. I always have. Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?"


	8. Charlie

BPOV

I sat there stunned for a minute. Even though I was expecting it he still caught me off guard.

"Yes" I finally squealed. I leaped into Edwards arms anxiously. We kissed the deepest he had ever allowed. He slid a gorgeous ring on my finger. It looked to be from the early 1900s.

"It was my mothers."

"It's beautiful."

We kissed again and left. The second we got home Alice tackled me. I got the wind knocked out of me. Jasper pulled her off me and Edward pulled me up.

"I'm sorry Bella I got a bit excited."

"Sorry for what?"Esme entered carrying a new curtain.

"Alice just got a bit excited."I replied.

The rest of the family looked up from where they were. Carslie looked up from the papers he was going over on the couch. Emmitt looked up from his video game. Rosalie looked up from her car magazine.

"What would pixie get excited enough over to tackle my little sis?"Emmitt questioned.

"Alice saw it all hours ago. Edward took me out to a nice dinner. Then he asked me a certain question and I said yes."

I was instantly swarmed. Everybody was talking so fast I couldn't understand them. Esme started kissing me profusely, Emmitt picked me up in huge bear hug, and Rosalie had a huge grin across her face.

"Can I plan the wedding?"Alice begged.

"On two conditions. First I limit you on size. Second I help pick stuff out."

"Works for me."

Alice ran off to her room to start planning. Suddenly something occurred to me.

"Edward can I borrow your car. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Sure where are you going?"As he spoke he pulled his keys out of his pocket.

I took the keys and went to the garage. I started the car and pulled out very carefully. Within minutes I was driving through the woods. After about 13 minutes I pulled down my street. I parked the car by the curb and went up to the house. I opened the door and my dad looked up from the couch.

"Bella!"

"We need to talk."

"You should still be in the hospital."

"Edward busted me out."

"I should've known he was responsible. Why would he do that guilt?"

"No. I was being raped."

"Carslie and his family told me about that. But why did they break you out? I have the deputies looking into this doctor."

"Listen I'm leaving."

"Oh no you're not."

"Yes I am. I'm 18. I am legally an adult. You can't keep me here."

"I can keep you here if I want."

Why didn't I tell Edward where I was going? This was to end badly.

"If you keep me here without me wanting to be here it's kidnapping."

"Who exactly do you think a judge will listen to? A bratty 18 year old crazy person or a chief of police?"

Oh crap. Charlie was drunk. This was going to just go south from here.

"Answer me bitch!"

I just started walking up to my room. When I entered I grabbed my jewelry box and set it on my bed. I pulled a duffel bag out of my closet and threw that on my bed too. I grabbed some pictures, my diploma, and some clothes. I threw them all in my bag. I put the jewelry box carefully on top and zipped it shut. I began walking downstairs but Charlie stopped me. He slapped me across the face and I had to grab the stair railing to prevent from falling. After I regained my balance I pushed Charlie and ran down the stairs. Before I got down 2 stairs Charlie grabbed me. He turned me around then pushed me backwards. I didn't have anything to grab onto so I began to tumble. Then just before I hit the bottom step I felt some cold arms catch me. Edward stood me upright and stormed up the stairs to Charlie. I felt another cold arm on my shoulder leading me out of the house. When I got outside I took a deep breath. I felt tears streaming down my face. Why did we have to fight? Why did Charlie have to get drunk? I crumpled to the ground as my body was wracked with sobs. I felt myself being picked up and carried to the car. Once in the car I leaned against Edward. Within minutes I was asleep.


	9. party time

BPOV

I sat on the couch and stared out the window. I hadn't been back to Charlie's house since our fight 13 days ago. Carslie had removed the brace from my wrist yesterday. I had pretty much been a vegetable. I hated fighting and I had just scared my own father off. Suddenly there was a knock at the door but I didn't look up. I heard the door open and somebody enter.

"Bella" I was amazed to hear Charlie's voice, "I'm sorry. I was distraught and drunk. I didn't mean to hurt you. Can you forgive me?"

"I'm getting married."

"Wow. That's nice. Is it going to be a big wedding? Does your mom know?"

"It's going to be small and no mom does not know. You are not to tell her."I looked up as I spoke. I couldn't hold it in anymore as I looked into his eyes. He was hurt. I leaped up off the couch and gave him a big hug. He hugged back. I don't know how long we stood like that when he pulled away.

"I got to go back to work."

I gave him a kiss and walked him to the door. After he left I skipped to the dining room table and pulled out the wedding plan. We still had to set a date, pick out the dresses, pick the theme color, pick the place, and send out the invitations. I suddenly felt some cold arms around me dragging me out of the chair. I looked up into Alice's eyes. She pulled me out of the chair and carried me upstairs. She blindfolded me and put something on me. After about an hour of playing dress up she removed the blindfold. I was stunned when I looked in the mirror. I was in a black halter dress that was tight fitting. It hung down to my knees. I looked stunning. Just then Alice appeared out of the bathroom in a red plain strapless dress that hung down to her knees. She had on bright red lipstick and looked unbelievably hot.

"Where are we going?"I questioned.

"You'll see."Rosalie replied from the door way. She was wearing a silver dress. It had spaghetti straps and was covered in sparkles. It hung to mid-thigh.

We walked down the stairs and Esme was waiting by the front door. She was wearing a bright blue ruffle dress. It hung just past her knees. We walked out to Rosalie's convertible together. An hour later we pulled up to a club. They were taking me dancing. This was going to end horribly.

"Aren't the guys coming?"

"Later dear."Esme replied.

We walked into the club and Esme headed to the bar. When she rejoined us she handed me a drink. We then walked to a low hanging balcony and sat down at a table. About a half hour and 3 drinks later we were on the dance floor. Alice handed me another drink. I somehow managed to suck that down in a matter of 5 minutes. Then I felt someone cold grab me and I turned around to see Edward. He dragged me to the dance floor and we dance for hours. Rosalie handed me another drink and I saw Edward glare at her. After I finished that drink I made a quick bathroom break and was back on the dance floor. Emmitt grabbed me another drink and I stepped off the dance floor. Now I knew why Alice had put me in flats. I was stumbling around.

"Bella are you drunk?"Edward questioned.

"A little."I slurred my words.

He turned to Alice, "How many drinks has she had?"

"That's her 6th."Alice replied happily.

Right after I finished my drink I saw someone rubbing on Edward. I flung myself at her and knocked her to the ground. I hit her squarely in the jaw with my locked fist.

"You bitch! That is my fiancée you're rubbing on."

I punched her again. She rolled over pinning me under her. I saw Emmitt laughing and Edward being held back as she punched me. I rolled back over and punched her 5 more times before Jasper pulled me off her. He dragged me out of the club and opened the door to Rosalie's car. Jasper climbed in on one side of me and Edward on the other. Alice climbed in the front seat and Rosalie climbed in the driver's seat. Everyone else climbed into the Volvo. My head was spinning as we drove home. I was defiantly. When we pulled into the driveway I attempted to walk up to the door on my own but tripped on the steps. Edward caught me and carried me into the house. He sat me on the couch and turned to Alice.

"She's 18 and totally drunk. I trusted you to take care of her."

Just then Carslie walked in and walked over to me. He looked at my black eye and asked me to stand up. As I tried I fell directly onto him. He caught me and set me down on the couch. He turned to the ladies.

"You can't be giving an 18 year old 6 drinks. She's totally drunk and can't even stand up. How she managed to fight I don't know. Just trust me. You will never be going anywhere alone with her again. Edward carry her up to your room and try to get her to sleep."

The second Edward picked me up I was out. I woke up the next morning with a killer headache. I moaned and rolled over. I instantly regretted it. I was staring straight into Edward's eyes.

"I'm sorry about last night. I just totally lost control. I didn't mean to get drunk or beat the crap out of a ditzy blond. It just happened."

"I'm not mad at you love. Watching you drunk is quite entertaining."

I just smiled and stood up. I gave Edward a big hug and rand off to find Alice. We had a wedding to plan.


	10. eternaty

BPOV

I took a deep breath. All I had to do was walked down the aisle. Our theme for the wedding was red. Yes red of all colors. Alice's maid of honor dress was red strapless and had a small train. The bride maids dressed were red with spaghetti straps and hung ankle length. Red rose peddles were everywhere. My dress was Alice's doing. It was strapless. It puffed out at my waist like a princess's gown and had a 5 foot trail. The guys all wore red flowers. The music started playing and Charlie took my arm. I soon saw Edward. He looked so different in a tux. When we got to the end of the aisle Charlie kissed me and went to his seat. Edward took my arm. Ever since Edward proposed 13 weeks earlier time had flown by. We exchanged our vows and then I kissed him. The ceremony flowed smoothly into the reception and everything went perfectly. Before long we were in my new Pagani. Now Edward and I would be happy forever.

EPOV

I knew that as soon as we got home I was going to change Bella. For our honey moon I was taking her on a tour of the world. I knew that she was completely content waiting a few more months for eternity.


End file.
